El Ángel que Perdió sus Alas
by 39medalla
Summary: Y las alas del ángel de cabello azul se volvieron negras y se convirtieron en polvo, y el pobre ángel cayo en las manos de la tristeza y la soledad.


_**El Ángel que Perdió sus Alas.**_

Había un ángel de cabello castaño y otro de cabello azul, los dos ángeles estaban juntos ya que el destino decidió juntar sus caminos, pero un día el destino vio con mala cara al ángel de cabello azul y en un apto de maldad, el destino le quito sus alas.

El destino alejo lo más que pudo al ángel de cabello castaño separando sus caminos, y convenció a su hermano el tiempo para mantenerlas alejadas lo mas que pudiese, y el destino noto como sus alas comenzaron a marchitarse, luego el destino le pidió ayuda al padre de la tristeza y la soledad, la muerte que se llevara al padre del ángel de cabello azul, y la muerte se lo llevo.

Y las alas del ángel de cabello azul se volvieron negras y se convirtieron en polvo, y el pobre ángel cayo en las manos de la tristeza y la soledad.

Y el destino se dio por satisfecha con la maldad que había hecho.

Pero su hermana la vida, no le pareció justo lo que hizo, y convenció a su hermano el amor, para que el ángel de cabello azul volviera a ser feliz, y el amor busco entre todos sus ángeles y encontró al indicado, una ángel de cabello rubio, tomo el camino del destino del ángel de cabello rubio y lo entrelazo con el del ángel de cabello azul, y poco a poco la felicidad del ángel volvió.

Como el ángel de cabello azul no tenía alas para volar, el ángel de cabello rubio, le dio dos alas de papel y con ellas el ángel poco a poco volvió a volar. Y la vida estuvo feliz, como el amor lleno alegría… pero el destino no.

El destino se enfureció, se enojo con la vida y el amor, y volvió a pedirle ayuda al padre de la tristeza y la soledad, y la maldad decidió ayudarla.

La maldad mando a sus sirvientes para destruir la alegría de los ángeles.

Pero la vida y el amor no lo permitirían, y lucharon hasta donde pudieron para proteger a los dos ángeles, así que la tristeza ideo un diabólico plan, y le dijo a su padre la muerte que buscara en lo más profundo de su interior a un demonio que pudiera disfrazarse de ángel.

Cuando lo encontró, la muerte le dijo que le trajera al ángel de cabello rubio, y así lo hizo.

Y las alas de papel que el ángel de cabello rubio le había regalado al ángel de cabello azul, se rompieron y el pobre ángel de cabello azul volvió a caer, en las manos de la tristeza y la soledad.

Desanimados la vida y el amor se alejaron del destino.

Y al principio al destino no le molesto, pero el poco a poco comenzó a sentirse sola, y cada vez que quería estar con la vida o el amor, ellos simplemente se alejaron, y la dejaron sola.

Cuando el tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, le dijo al destino que no quería volver a verla, y se fue lejos.

Y entonces el destino supo lo que sentía el ángel de cabello azul.

El destino se arrepintió.

Cuando el destino le pidió a la tristeza, a la soledad y la muerte que dejaran en paz al ángel de cabello azul, ellos dijeron que no, y continuaron atormentando al ángel de cabello azul.

Sin saber que hacer o a quien acudir el destino entro en desesperación, y entonces la recordó, el ángel de cabello castaño.

El destino busco, busco y busco por mucho tiempo hasta que encontró el camino del ángel de cabello castaño, y con mucho cuidado, el destino tomo el destruido camino del ángel de cabello azul, y comenzó a unirlo con el del ángel de cabello castaño.

Pero el ángel de cabello azul estaba enojado y confundido, y le costaba volver a confiar, fue muy difícil para el destino sanar el corazón del ángel de cabello azul, ya que no sabía nada de la alegría, ni conocía el amor.

Desde lejos el amor y alegría vieron como el destino difícil mente ayudaba al ángel de cabello azul, y poco a poco se acercaron para ayudar.

La alegría le enseño al destino, a cómo crear confianza, y el amor le enseño a como reparar un alma roto, y poco a poco los dos ángeles, volvieron a sonreír.

Entonces el destino, la alegría y el amor, buscaron al tiempo.

Y el tiempo sorprendido por lo que estaban asiendo decidió ayudarlas, y le pedio a sus tres hijos, el pasado, presente y futuro que construyeran dos nuevas alas de papel, y se las dieron al ángel de cabello azul.

Al principio el ángel de cabello azul tuvo miedo de volar, pero con la ayuda del ángel de cabello castaño, volvió a volar.

Cuando la muerte la tristeza y la soledad se enteraron de lo que el destino había hecho, se enojaron con ella, e hicieron todo lo posible para hacerles daño nuevamente.

Entonces el destino tomo todos los caminos, y los llevo con ella hasta donde estaba el tiempo, y una vez ahí se los dio al tiempo, ya que el destino sabía que el solo el tiempo podía vencer a la muerte, a la tristeza y a la soledad.

Pero la muerte le dijo que si hacia eso, los caminos los decidieron los ángeles, y ya no habría ningún destino, por ende ella desaparecería.

El destino sonrió y le dijo que ahora los ángeles harían su propio destino.

Y una vez que el destino le dio los caminos al tiempo, esta desapareció.

Y…

El sonido del golpeteo de la puerta, saco a Kate de su transe;

 _ **Max:**_ ¿Kate estas lista vamos a llegar tarde?

 _ **Kate:**_ O, si en un momento Max.

Tomo su bolso que estaba en el suelo, cogió sus llaves, y abrió la puerta, solo para ver a Max al lado de Chloe, con Dana, Victoria, Alyssa y Stella. Hoy iban a ir a un concierto, de uno de los grupos favoritos de Max, y como señal de amistad Victoria consiguió 7 entradas, para poder ir.

 _ **Victoria:**_ Dios ya vamos tarde, que te tomo tanto tiempo Marsh. Pregunto Victoria con irritación.

 _ **Kate:**_ No fue nada, simplemente estaba trabajando en una nueva historia. Respondió Kate sin más.

 _ **Max:**_ Me muero por leerla. Comento Max, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _ **Chloe:**_ ¿Y de que trata? Pregunto Chloe, a la par que el grupo de chicas asía su camino asía la salida.

Kate sonrió y simplemente dijo:

 _Sobre un ángel que perdió sus alas, y como las volvió a conseguir._


End file.
